There are no methods commercially available to increase absorption of nutrients from the intestine using exogenous administration of therapeutic agents. There are reports in the literature that epidermal growth factor (EGF) increases the absorption of electrolytes and nutrients such as glucose and proline from the intestine. Opleta-Madsen et al., Am. J. Physiol. 260:G807 (1991); M. Schwartz and R. Storozuk, Am. J. Surgery, 155:18 (1988)).
Waeber, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,343, discloses the use of neuropeptide Y (NPY) and peptide Y (PYY) for intravenous administration to a subject to treat hypotension. The peptides are reported to be able to prevent the blood pressure fall induced by certain endotoxins associated with, for example, bacteremia and septic or anaphylactic shock.
WO 93/24515 (Cornell Research Foundation), discloses the identification and cloning of a human NPY/PYY receptor, and discloses the development of antisense oligonucleotides complementary to the receptor mRNA, which oligonucleotides can be used to inhibit the contractile action of neuropeptide Y in human blood vessels.
A. Bilchik et al., Gastroenterology 105: 1441 (1993), reports that peripheral infusion of PYY in unfed dogs produced a dose-dependent increase in water and electrolyte absorption from the small intestine. Absorption of fluid and electrolytes from the intestine is known to increase after a meal (meal-induced jejunal absorption); Bilchik et al. report that the infusion of a physiologically effective dose of PYY augmented this proabsorptive response in both the jejunum and ileum.